Triple Redhead
by Sorachi Na-Chan
Summary: Gaara, Sakura, dan Sasori. Kembar merah yang elit dengan kepribadian berbeda, namun mendapat satu julukan yang sama, para pembuat onar. Mencoba memulai kembali kehidupan mereka di tempat dan sekolah baru. Namun apa daya jika sumber masalah lain telah menunggu mereka./"Oi kau, singkirkan warna mencolok itu"/"Anak baru ya? Dasar kampungan"
1. Prolog

Gaara, Sakura, dan Sasori. Kembar merah yang elit dengan kepribadian berbeda, namun mendapat satu julukan yang sama, para pembuat onar. Mencoba memulai kembali kehidupan mereka di tempat dan sekolah baru. Namun apa daya jika sumber masalah lain telah menunggu mereka./"Oi kau, singkirkan warna mencolok itu"/"Anak baru ya? Dasar kampungan"

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Triple Redhead

.

.

.

Angin bertiup pelan menerbangkan butiran-butiran pasir yang memenuhi seluruh permukaan desa Sunagakure. Matahari bersinar terik seperti biasa, awan-awan tipis terlihat menemani raja siang yang duduk di tahtanya. DI bawah teriknya matahari, tepatnya di bawah tiang bendera _International High School of Sunagakure_ , berdiri dua merah dan satu merah muda dengan malas menghadapi gurunya yang tengah mengomeli mereka di depan.

"Haruno!"

"Ya?/Hm?/Huh?"

"Apa kalian memperhatikan apa yang kukatakan"

"Ya/Hn/Hm"

"Astaga, kalian benar-benar membuatku kesal, berdiri lah di sini sampai bel berikutnya berbunyi!" Guru tersebut berjalan dengan frustasi dan wajah yang sangat kesal meninggalkan tiga muridnya yang tampaknya tak terusik sama sekali dengan kemarahan gurunya.

"Sakura-nee" panggil si merah dengan manja yang mendapat sebuah delikan tajam dari yang dipanggil.

"Ada apa Sasori?" Sakura menjawab dengan nada yang sangat ketus. Siapa yang tidak kesal berdiri di tengah lapangan saat matahari terik seperti ini?.

"Nee-chan jahat" mata Sasori mulai berlinangan dengan air mata sedangkan Sakura buru-buru menenangkan adiknya.

"E-eh, ada apa Saso-kun? Apa kepalamu pusing? Atau kau lelah?"

Sasori menepis tangan Sakura yang berniat merangkulnya.

"Sakura-nee jahat, jahat sekali, aku ngga mau lagi temenin nee-chan"

"T-tapi aku…aku… hiks… Gaara-nii…hiks"

Si merah yang terakhir menghela panjang nafasnya memperhatikan tingkah kedua adik kembarnya yang sering membuatnya bingung. Mereka sanggup mencaci dan dicaci oleh siapa saja, tapi ketika salah satu dari mereka melakukan hal sepele seperti tadi, keduanya menangis seperti anak kecil. Gaara memeriksa singkat keadaan sekitar, memastikan keberadaan guru. Mendapati keadaan aman, ia tarik kedua adiknya menuju parkiran.

"Kita mau kemana Nii-san? Nanti sensei bakal hukum kita lagi" Sasori mencoba menahan Gaara yang menarik tangan kanannya.

"Tidak apa Sasori, kan ada Gaara-nii"

"Huh, aku tanya ke Gaara-nii, bukan kepadamu"

Sebelum tangisan Sakura pecah, Gaara menolak paksa adik-adiknya ke bangku belakang mobil mereka untuk mencegah terjadinya perdebatan mengenai siapa yang duduk di depan. Setelah dipastikan kedua adiknya duduk dengan aman dan nyaman, ia tutup pintu mobil dan bergegas menuju bangku supir. Ditancapnya gas menghiraukan panggilan penjaga sekolah. Yang penting saat ini adalah mendamaikan kedua adiknya.

Mereka tiba di sebuah kafe kecil yang jauh dari sekolah. Kafe ini adalah salah satu tempat favorit mereka bertiga. Suasana tentram dan tenang, makanan dan minuman yang lezat, serta musik jazz yang mengalun lembut, sempurna. Gaara duduk diikuti kedua adik-adiknya yang masih menolak untuk berbicara, ya ampun. Seorang pramusaji yang telah mengenal ketiga pelanggan tetap itu menghampiri meja mereka dengan senyum.

"Aa, mau pesan apa para Haruno?"

" _Chocolate Milkshake_ " Pramusaji tadi hanya geleng kepala mendengar pesanan yang selalu diucapkan dengan serentak. Disengaja atau tidak? Entahlah. Sepeninggalan pramusaji tadi, Gaara memulai aksi mendamaikan kedua adiknya.

"Sasori, minta maaf lah pada Sakura" Sasori berniat menolak namun terlalu takut untuk membantah Gaara. Lagi pula, setelah dipikir-pikir, ia salah telah membentak kakaknya hanya Karena masalah sepele. Efek terlalu panas sepertinya.

"Nee-chan, aku minta maaf" Sasori berbicara dengan menunduk dan nada penuh rasa bersalah. Sakura tersenyum dan mengelus surai merah adiknya.

"Tak apa Saso-kun, aku juga minta maaf" Dan keduanya pun berpelukan diiringi mata berkaca-kaca dipenuhi rasa bersalah. Gaara menghela nafas dengan lega melihat kedua adiknya berbaikan lagi. Ah, persaudaraan.

.

.

.

Sebuah Porsche Panamera merah melaju pelan menyusuri jalanan kota Suna membawa tiga Haruno menuju rumah. Langit yang mulai gelap membuat Sasori yang berposisi sebagai supir berbelok memasuki jalanan sepi yang merupakan jalur tercepat menuju rumah mereka. Setelah melaju beberapa menit, Sasori terpaksa memberhentikan mobilnya. Jalanan dihadang oleh beberapa remaja pria yang masih berseragam dengan acak-acakan yang sedang berkumpul dan merokok, menghiraukan klakson yang Sasori bunyikan.

"Oi bajingan, minggir, kami mau lewat" Sakura menjulurkan kepalanya dengan malas. Tampaknya kalimat Sakura berhasil menarik perhatian mereka.

"Hei manis, tentu saja kami akan minggir, jika kau turun ke sini dan bermain bersama kami"

Cklek…

Tap…tap…tap…

BUGH…

"Jaga mulutmu" Gaara berjalan kembali menuju mobil setelah melayangkan tinju yang keras ke remaja yang baru saja menggoda Sakura.

"Kau, berani-beraninya, serang dia" Semuanya berlari menuju Gaara, siap menghajar pria yang berani meninju ketua mereka. Dengan sigap Gaara menghindari semua pukulan mereka yang membuat mereka saling memukul satu sama lain. Sasori dan Sakura turun dari mobil dan membantu Gaara yang dikeroyok. Tidak butuh waktu lama, mereka bertiga berhasil menumbangkan semua siswa berandalan tersebut.

Mereka bertiga berbalik menuju mobil setelah 'membersihkan' jalan. Tak ada satu pun yang menyadari ketua tadi bangun membawa sebilah pisau. Ditariknya Sakura yang berjalan di belakang dengan cepat menyandera Sakura. Gaara dan Sasori berbalik mendengar teriakan kaget dari Sakura.

"Bersujudlah memohon maaf padaku, maka adikmu akan bebas"

Gaara dan Sasori saling berpandangan dengan malas. Sementara Sakura menyeringai seram. Dengan cepat Sakura menyikut ketua berandalan tersebut. Ditepisnya tangan yang memegang pisau lalu berbalik dan menendang kakinya dengan keras membuatnya berlutut.

BUGH…

"Itu untuk mulut kotormu"

BUGH…

"Itu untuk tangan kotormu"

BUGH

"Dan itu untuk kelompok bodohmu" Sakura mengakhiri dengan meludahi ketua yang tidak berdaya dengan wajah babak belur serta pelipis dan bibir yang sobek.

"Nii-san, kau sadar kan mereka siswa SES?" Sasori bertanya dengan panik disambut dengan Gaara yang memasang wajah kesal.

"Kuso!"

"Ah, sudahlah kalian berdua, skors 3 hari tidak begitu buruk" Sakura berlalu dengan malas menuju mobil. Gaara dan Sasori lalu menghela nafas mendengar Sakura yang cuek seperti biasanya. Mereka berdua pun mengikuti jejak si merah muda menuju mobil. Kali ini Sakura yang mengemudi, berhubung ia hanya sedikit berkontribusi dalam menghajar siswa-siswa tadi. Tidak lama kemudian mereka tiba di kediaman Haruno yang megah. Sakura turun dari mobil lalu menyerahkan kunci pada seorang satpam yang berjaga di dekat gerbang kemudian berjalan menuju pintu depan rumahnya yang diikuti kedua kembarannya.

Mereka membuka pintu lalu masuk setelah melepaskan dan merapikan sepatu mereka. Ketiganya menaiki tangga menuju kamar untuk beristirahat. Namun sesosok pria yang sudah sangat mereka kenali menghentikan gerakan ketiganya.

"Haruno Gaara, Haruno Sakura, Haruno Sasori, darimana saja kalian?" Sakura dan Sasori memicingkan mata melihat sumber suara kemudian dengan serentak melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kamar mereka. Sementara Gaara tak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri memperhatikan tingkah kedua adiknya.

"Sakura, Sasori, kembali ke sini!" Sekali lagi suara yang sama menghentikan langkah Sakura dan Sasori.

"URUS SAJA URUSANMU SENDIRI" Teriakan yang disusul dengan bantingan pintu memenuhi ruang tengah tersebut. Pria tadi menghela pelan nafasnya dan mengalihkan perhatian pada Gaara yang diam tanpa mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Da-"

"Kami membolos dan pergi ke kafe lalu menghajar berandalan yang menghalangi kami. Dan jangan berani menginjakkan kakimu lagi di lantai dua." Gaara lalu pergi menuju kamarnya meninggalkan pria tadi yang menatapnya penuh arti.

.

.

.

.

.

Tok…tok..tok..

"Gaara-nii" dua tangan tak berhenti mengetuk, menggedor tepatnya, sebuah pintu putih yang menjadi akses menuju kamar Haruno sulung.

Cklek...

"Ada apa?" Gaara membuka pintunya dengan malas dan mengantuk.

"Kami mimpi buruk, kami tidak berani tidur sendirian" Sakura menjelaskan dengan suara manja ditambah dengan Sasori yang menatap Gaara dengan penuh harap"

"Huft, masuklah" Gaara bergeser membiarkan kedua adiknya masuk. Ia tidak mengerti ikatan batin seperti apa yang mereka miliki. Ketika satu bermimpi buruk maka yang lain pasti bermimpi buruk walaupun mimpinya tak selalu sama. Ya, ia juga baru saja mengalami mimpi buruk, itulah sebabnya ia bangun. Terkadang ia berpikir, kalau saja ada yang mengetahui sisi lain dari Sakura dan Sasori, apa yang mereka pikirkan?.

Gaara memiliki 3 _single bed_ di kamarnya. Karena kejadian tidur sekamar ini sudah sering terjadi semenjak mereka kecil. Oleh Karena itulah Gaara mendapat kamar yang lebih luas dengan 3 _single bed_ di dalamnya. Dan sebentar lagi Sakura dan Sasori akan kembali meributkan hal yang tak penting.

"Aku perempuan, jadi aku yang di tengah, Sasori di pinggir saja"

"Tapi aku yang paling kecil, jadi aku yang seharusnya di tengah"

Dan mereka terus meributkan siapa yang mendapat posisi di tengah hingga akhirnya Gaara berjalan menuju tempat tidur yang tengah dan langsung melanjutkan tidurnya. Sakura dan Sasori pun menghentikan perdebatan mereka kemudian langsung menuju tempat tidur yang kosong. Meskipun bandel, keduanya sangat menghormati kakak mereka sehingga mereka tidak berani membantah Gaara.

"Oyasumi Gaara-nii, oyasumi Saso-kun"

"Oyasumi Gaara-nii, oyasumi Sakura-nee"

"Oyasumi"

.

.

.

.

.

"HARUNO! Sudah berapa kali kalian kuberi skors karena berkelahi?"

"Tidak tahu sensei"

Saat ini Gaara, Sakura, dan Sasori sedang berada di kantor kepala sekolah. Tak ada sedikit pun rasa takut di wajah mereka. Oh, tidak juga, Sasori terlihat sedikit tidak enak, Gaara datar seperti biasa, sedangkan Sakura cuek saja dengan omelan dari kepala sekolah mereka. Merasa tidak mendapat tanggapan berarti, kepala sekolah menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"Kau Gaara, seharusnya kau memberikan contoh yang baik bagi adik-adikmu, seharusnya kau menjaga mereka, bukan mencelakai mereka. Kau benar-benar kakak yang buruk" Kepala sekolah menunjuk-nunjuk Gaara.

"Sebagai kakak harusnya ka-" Kepala sekolah menghentikan kalimatnya karena terkejut dengan Sasori yang menepis kuat tangannya yang menunjuk Gaara.

"Orang sepertimu yang tidak tahu apa-apa tidak pantas menceramahi Gaara-nii. Jangan berani-beraninya kau arahkan lagi telunjuk kotormu ke Gaara-nii" Sasori menatap kepala sekolah dengan dingin. Kepala sekolah yang tak pernah menyaksikan Sasori berlaku demikian terkejut dan sedikit takut melihat tatapan Sasori yang biasanya hangat dan ramah itu menjadi dingin seperti sekarang.

"Kenapa kau masih membelanya Sasori? Jelas sekali ia membawa kalian ke arah yang tidak baik, dia su-"

BRAK…

"Tutup mulutmu pak tua! Tak perlu kau ceramahi kami, kami keluar dari sekolah ini. Ayo kita keluar dari ruangan busuk ini" Sakura menarik kedua kembarannya keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah. Sementara kepala sekolah masih terdiam, terkejut dengan amarah Sakura dan Sasori yang belum pernah disaksikannya secara langsung.

Sementara itu Sakura masih menarik kedua saudaranya, yang ditarik ikut saja kemana pun Sakura membawa mereka. Pertama Sakura menyeret mereka menuju kelas untuk mengambil tas lalu mereka pergi menuju bagian administrasi untuk meresmikan keluarnya mereka dari IHSS. Berita keluarnya kembar Haruno menyebar luas dengan cepat. Hal ini terlihat dengan banyak siswi yang mulai menangis, menyayangkan kenyataan kalau mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan Gaara dan Sasori mulai besok. Tak kalah, beberapa siswa juga menghampiri Sakura berniat menyatakan perasaan sebelum terlambat walaupun digagalkan oleh _deathglare_ dari Gaara.

Pokoknya, bagi siswa-siswi, hari itu adalah hari berkabung. Hari dimana mereka berpisah dengan si kembar tiga Haruno yang ikonik. Bunga-bunga bertebaran diiringi tangisan dan kata-kata cinta menemani perjalanan ketiganya menuju parkiran sekolah. Mengapa jadi dramatis seperti ini ya?.

Gaara memasuki mobil dan menyalakan mesin. Sakura pun mengisi kursi depan di samping Gaara yang kemudian diikuti Sasori setelah sebelumnya 'dadah' ria kepada para penggemarnya. Gaara mengemudikan mobilnya menuju gerbang sekolah dan berhenti sebentar di pos satpam.

"Ji-san, kami keluar dari sekolah ini, maaf telah membuatmu mendapat banyak masalah" Sakura menatap satpam yang matanya telah berkaca-kaca.

"Jangan pernah kembali." Ujar satpam tadi dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Setelah Sakura menyelesaikan pamitnya pada pak satpam, Gaara kembali menjalankan mobil melewati gerbang, meninggalkan IHSS menuju rumah mereka. Tidak ada satupun yang bersuara, mereka sama-sama menikmati musik klasik yang mengalun pelan memenuhi mobil. Tak butuh waktu lama, mobil memasuki kediaman Haruno. Ketiganya masuk langsung menaiki tangga menuju "kawasan" milik ketiganya. Di ruang tengah itu mereka mengistirahatkan diri.

"Gaara-nii, sekarang kita bagaimana?" Tanya Sasori serius.

"Kita pindah ke Konoha, bagaimana menurut kalian?" Sakura langsung duduk mendengar pertanyaan Gaara.

"Kita akan pindah rumah? Akhirnya" ia dan Sasori mulai berbagi rencana kehidupan yang baru di sana, Gaara menaikkan alisnya mendengar rencana aneh yang tidak masuk akal dan penuh fantasi dari adik-adiknya.

"Tapi kenapa ke Konoha?" tanya Sakura setelah selesai berbagi fantasi.

"Kita sudah berulang kali pindah sekolah, kurasa akan sulit menemukan sekolah yang menerima kita. Di Konoha ada Bibi Tsunade"

"Kalau begitu, kupikir sebaiknya kita berubah di sana, kalian tahu, supaya kita tidak harus pindah sekolah lagi"

"Aa, ide yang bagus Sasori, aku akan jadi Sakura yang lembut dan pendiam"

"Ide yang bagus, tapi kita bahas itu nanti di perjalanan, sekarang kemasi barang kalian, aku akan menelepon Bibi Tsunade, kemungkinan kita berangkat besok pagi." Gaara mengambil _smarphone_ berwarna merah tuanya. Sedangkan Sakura dan Sasori dengan semangat berlari menuju kamar mereka. Setelah berjalan 15 menit, Gaara memanggil adik-adiknya kembali. Setelah keduanya kembali, Gaara membuka suaranya.

"Kita berangkat pukul 12 siang nanti, hmm, kita hanya punya waktu dua jam untuk bersiap-siap. Kita mulai bersekolah besok pagi." Gaara mengakhiri pengumumannya dan disambut dengan Sakura yang mengacungkan tangan.

"Etto, nanti kita tinggal dimana?"

"Aku akan meminta bantuan Itachi-nii untuk mengurusnya serta mengurus identitas baru kita. Selama di sana kita akan menggunakan marga milik ibu. Kita akan tinggal di rumah sederhana yang jauh dari kemewahan. Aku tidak ingin kita menarik terlalu banyak perhatian lagi, bagaimana menurut kalian?"

"Tidak masalah, selama Gaara-nii dan Sakura-nee ada, aku tidak memiliki masalah apapun" Sasori menjawab dengan yakin, begitupun dengan Sakura yang mengangguk yakin menyetujui pernyataan Sasori.

"Hm, kalian memang adik-adikku" Gaara tersenyum tipis dan mengacak pelan rambut kedua adiknya. Setelah sedikit membahas rencana mereka, ketiganya berbalik menuju kamar masing-masing untuk berkemas.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu satu setengah jam, Gaara keluar dengan beberapa koper dan sebuah ransel. Rambutnya yang masih sedikit basah meneteskan air pada jaket hijaunya yang melapisi kaus merah tua di dalamnya. Celana katun berwarna senada turut melengkapi penampilannya dan diakhiri dengan sebuah sepatu kets merah tua.

"Sakura, Sasori, kalau sudah selesai turun ke bawah langsung, aku tunggu kalian di bawah"

"Baik Gaara-nii"

Gaara menuruni tangga tak lupa membawa semua barang bawaannya. Ditemuinya seorang pelayan lalu menitip pesan beserta sebuah surat. Pelayan tersebut hanya mengangguk tanpa berani bertanya lebih lanjut.

Tak lama setelah itu, Sasori turun dengan kemeja coklat yang dibiarkan terbuka memperlihatkan kaus putih polos. _Jeans_ putih beserta _high-tops sneakers_ bewarna hitam putih ikut menemani atasan yang dikenakan Sasori. Rambut merahnya berantakan seperti biasa. Setelah menunggu 15 menit, Sakura turun dari tangga. _Slip-on_ putih yang membalut kedua kakinya menapaki tangga dengan tidak sabaran. _Dress_ merah muda di bawah lutut yang ia kenakan bergerak tak beraturan mengikuti gerakan gadis enerjik tersebut.

Setelah mengecek kelengkapan barang, mereka duduk di teras, menunggu jemputan dari Itachi. Ya, mereka tidak akan membawa mobil mereka ke Konoha, ingat kan rencana mereka?. Jadi beginilah mereka sekarang, duduk manis di depan rumah menunggu jemputan dari Itachi. Setelah setengah jam, sebuah mobil keluarga berhenti di depan pagar mereka dan mulai membunyikan klakson.

"Hai adik-adik kecilku" Itachi menyapa ketiganya selagi membantu mereka memasukkan barang ke dalam mobil.

"Hai Itachi-nii, maaf sudah membuatmu repot" Berbeda dengan Sakura, Gaara dan Sasori mendenguskan nafasnya mendengar panggilan Itachi kepada mereka. Hei, Itachi tidak salah. Setelah selesai memasukkan barang, ketiganya pamit pada pelayan yang mengantarkan mereka menuju gerbang. Lalu ketiganya masuk mengikuti Itachi yang sudah menghidupkan mesin. Akhirnya mereka pun melaju dengan kecepatan sedang menyusuri jalanan Suna.

.

.

.

Sementara Itu.

.

.

.

"Teme, kudengar aka nada anak baru"

"Hn"

"Berita ini sangat bisa dipercaya, aku mendengar sendiri nenek menanyakan bangku kosong untuk tiga siswa baru"

"Hn"

"Ah, kau tidak seru. Hei Hinata-chan"

'Murid baru? Menarik'

.

.

.

.

.

To

Be

Continue

.

.

.

.

.

Hai minna, saya kembali dengan fic baru, hehe. Gaada yang bisa saya bilang sih. Cuma pengen curhat dikit, kadang rada males gitu ketika dapat review dikit, yah, Cuma dikit yang tertarik. Tapi tenang, saya tetep lanjut kok walaupun yang review dikit, tapi ya semangatnya itu, huhu.

Lagi pula, saya butuh kritikan dari kalian semua, saya tahu bener ini fanfic masih jauh banget dari kata sempurna, jadi, mohon dikritik dan dikasih saran ya senpai sekalian.

Ceritanya aneh? Saya sendiri juga rada gimana gitu bacanya, hehe.

Pengen nanya, selain Sakura, siapa sih pair yang cocok sama Sasori? Hehehe.

Itu aja deh dari saya, hope you enjoyed my story :)

Sampai di sii dulu, jangan lupa review.

Bye minna~

Banda Aceh, 12 November 2016, 12.08 WIB

Rainzu no Nagi-chan


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Triple Redhead

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil hitam melaju dengan kecepatan sedang menelusuri jalan besar yang menghubungkan Sunagakure dan Konohagakure. Sinar matahari yang terik terpantulkan lewat kaca mobil yang melindungi empat manusia di dalamnya dari sengatan sinar matahari. Tidak ada musik yang terdengar dari dalam, melainkan suara obrolan serta sesekali diiringi tawa yang keras.

"Siapa sangka tiga adik kecilku tumbuh jadi berandalan yang berulang kali dikeluarkan dari sekolah" ujar si hitam dengan sedikit terkekeh.

"Eits, ralat, kami mengeluarkan diri" Sakura menyela disertai anggukan dari Sasori.

"Ya, sebelum kita dikeluarkan"

"Nii-san!" seru Sakura dan Sasori menanggapi balasan malas dari Gaara.

"Apa?" Sakura dan Sasori lalu mengomeli Gaara yang memihak pada 'lawan' sedangkan Gaara hanya mendengarkan dengan malas. Omelan keduanya terhenti oleh tawa pelan dari pria yang duduk di depan kemudi.

"Tapi aku senang kalian tidak berubah. Hah, andaikan adikku seperti Sakura dan Sasori, pasti hidup ini lebih bewarna" ujarnya menghela nafas.

"Eh, Itachi-nii punya adik?" Tanya Sasori menyalurkan pertanyaan yang muncul dalam benak ketiganya.

"Loh, kalian tidak tahu?" tanya Itachi kembali yang dibalas dengan gelengan kepala dari Sasori dan Sakura sementara Gaara hanya diam menunggu jawaban.

"Ah, aku lupa. Ya, aku punya seorang adik laki-laki dan karena satu dua hal, dia dibawa ke Kanada bersama nenek dan dibesarkan di sana."

"Oh, jadi dia masih di sana?" Tanya Sasori lagi-lagi menyampaikan aspirasi ketiganya.

"Tidak, setelah… kejadian itu dan kalian pindah, tiba-tiba dia kembali lagi ke Jepang dan sampai sekarang ia masih tinggal bersamaku."

"Benarkah? Berapa umur adikmu, Itachi-nii?" tanya Sakura dengan semangat yang disadari ketiga pria di sana. Gaara dan Sasori memicing kesal sementara Itachi tertawa pelan melihat reaksi keduanya terhadap respon Sakura.

"Sebaya dengan kalian bertiga, bahkan ia bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan kalian." Jelas Itachi yang disambut dengan Sakura yang berbinar-binar matanya. Oh, ayolah, Itachi saja ganteng seperti ini, adiknya pasti tidak kalah ganteng.

"Apa dia su-"

"Dimana kami tinggal nanti?" tanya Gaara memotong kalimat Sakura. Sakura yang dipotong pembicaraannya hanya kesal dan menatap Gaara dengan sebal. Ia mengerti, pasti Gaara kesal karena ia antusias terhadap laki-laki lain. Hei, mereka saudara kembar, bukan suami istri.

"Eh, masalah itu, aku tidak menemukan tempat yang tepat, hehe. Kalian bisa tinggal di tempatku, bagaimana?" Gaara menghela nafas malas, sedangkan Sakura mengangguk dengan semangat. Sasori? Ia sudah tertidur dengan manisnya.

"Tidak menemukan tempat atau kesepian?" Itachi hanya tertawa hambar mendengar pertanyaan Gaara tanpa berniat menjawab.

"Gaara, _you know me so well_ " mobil dipenuhi suara tawa Sakura dan Itachi sementara Gaara memutar bola matanya dengan malas dan Sasori masih tertidur pulas.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kita sudah sampai" Gaara mengguncang bahu Sasori dengan lembut, membangunkan adiknya sementara Sakura dan Itachi tengah mengangkat bawaan mereka.

"Eh, iya aku bangun" Sasori mengucek kedua matanya dan duduk meluruskan badannya. Ia pun keuar dari mobil dan kembali merenggangkan badannya. Dibantunya kakak-kakaknya dan Itachi mengangkat barang menuju rumah.

"Selamat datang di kediaman Uchiha, Haruno sekalian" Itachi berujar dengan semangat.

"Wah, kau memiliki rumah yang indah, Aniki." Ujar Sakura dengan tulus selagi memperhatikan sekeliling rumah bernuansa hijau pastel.

"Terima kasih Sakura-chan. Dan sekarang dimana adikku?" Itachi pamit kepada ketiga haruno berjalan menghampiri seorang maid bersurai biru pucat yang tengah membawa bantal dan beberapa selimut.

"Gi-tan, dimana adikku?"

"Ano, tadi Sasuke-sama mengatakan bahwa beliau akan menginap di rumah Uzumaki-sama" balas maid tersebut menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hah, anak itu. Kapan dia pulang?"

"Maaf tuan, Sasuke-sama tidak mengatakannya"

"Panggil aku Itachi-nii, sudah kubilang kan?" Maid tadi pun mengangguk dan pamit untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Adikku sedang menginap di rumah temannya, dan biasanya ia akan pulang seminggu lagi, atau mungkin lebih. Maaf ya kalian tidak dapat bertemu dengannya sekarang." Ujar Itachi setelah kembali ke tiga Haruno. Gaara dan Sasori hanya bergumam dan mengangkat bahu, lain dengan Sakura yang terlihat kecewa.

"Hm, makan malam sedang disiapkan, kalian bisa membersihkan diri, biar kupanggil Gi-tan untuk mengantarkan kalian. Gi-tan!" Maid tadi melangkah dengan cepat menghampiri Itachi lalu memberi hormat.

"Gi-tan, tolong antarkan mereka ke kamarnya masing-masing ya, sekalian beri tur singkat dalam rumah ya"

"Baik, Itachi-nii. Mari ikut saya, Haruno-sama" Maid tadi berjalan pelan diikuti ketiga Haruno. Mereka berkeliling sebentar di bawah menuju dapur, ruang makan, toilet, dan ruang keluarga. Lalu keempatnya menaiki tangga besar menuju lantai dua dan berhenti di sebuah pintu putih.

"Ano, Gaara-sama, semua barang anda sudah diletakkan di sini di seberang pintu anda adalah kamar Itachi-nii" Ujarnya dengan pelan yang dibalas dengan anggukan dan gumaman terima kasih dari Gaara. Setelah Gaara masuk ke kamarnya, ketiganya melanjutkan perjalanan kecil mereka. Tidak butuh waktu lama, mereka tiba di pintu lainnya.

"Sakura-sama, ini kamar anda, pintu di seberang adalah kamar saya, jangan sungkan untuk memanggil saya jika anda membutuhkan sesuatu." Sakura mengangguk semangat dan mengatakan terima kasih dengan penuh senyum. Sasori pun mengekori maid tersebut yang kembali berjalan menuju pintu berikutnya.

"Um, ini kamar anda, Sasori-sama, pintu di seberang adalah kamar adik Itachi-nii" Sasori pun menatap sebentar pintu kamar tersebut lalu mengangguk pelan dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada maid tersebut dan masuk menuju kamarnya.

Sasori menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur yang telah tersusun rapi dengan keras. Walaupun ia menghabiskan perjalanan dengan tidur, tetap saja seluruh tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah. Ah, saat-saat seperti ini enaknya minum minuman khas buatan Aneki-nya atau pijatan lembut di kepalanya, namun ia merasa kasihan karena ia tahu Sakura juga lelah.

Setelah menghabiskan beberapa menit, Sasori bangkit menuju kopernya dan mengambil handuk putih bersih lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Tak butuh waktu lama Sasori keluar dari kamar mandi dengan air yang masih sedikit menetes dari rambut merahnya.

Tok..tok…

"Maaf Sasori-sama, makan malam sudah siap."

"Ya, aku segera menyusul" Sasori mengeringkan tubuhnya dan memakai pakaiannya dengan segera lalu berjalan keluar menuju ruang makan rumah tersebut.

"Saso-kun, ayo duduk di sini." Sakura menepuk sebuah kursi kosong disebelahnya. Tanpa menjawab Sasori melangkah dengan cepat menuju kursi tersebut dan mendudukkan tubuhnya dengan santai. Makan malam telah tersaji di hadapannya dengan asap mengepul mengeluarkan aroma yang menggugah selera. Memahami keadaan tamu-tamunya yang sudah kelaparan, Itachi langsung memimpin doa untuk mengawali kegiatan makan malam mereka.

" _Ittadaikimasu_ "

"Jadi, kalian serius ingin mengubah identitas dan diri kalian?" Itachi membuka suara di tengah-tengah makannya.

"Yah, Gaara-nii bilang untuk kebaikan kami, jadi kurasa begitulah" Sakura menjawab dengan santai.

"Hahaha, saranku? Tidak perlu sejauh itu, identitas saja kurasa sudah cukup. Dan, apa kalian yakin tetap ingin lengket terus bertiga? Kalian benar-benar memancing tukang _bully._ Jadi saja diri kalian sendiri, dengan identitas berbeda."

"Aku juga tidak ingin memakai pakaian-pakaian jadul yang menyedihkan" Sasori mengiyakan pendapat Itachi. Gaara menatap kedua adiknya dengan penuh selidik. Ia tahu adiknya mungkin tidak menyukai idenya, tapi ia tidak ingin terlibat berbagai masalah lagi. Ia menghela nafasnya dengan pelan.

"Kenapa tidak kalian katakan sebelumnya kalau kalian keberatan?" tanyanya dengan malas.

"Kami tidak ingin membuatmu tambah susah, Gaara-nii" Sasori menatapnya dengan serius didukung oleh anggukan dari Sakura. Sementara Itachi hanya menyaksikan adegan di depannya dengan tenang, dan bersiap-siap untuk menengahi seandainya terjadi debat kusir diantara tiga adik merahnya.

"Akan lebih menyusahkan jika aku mengetahui kedua adikku tidak nyaman dengan keputusanku" ujar Gaara dengan sedikit ketus namun menyiratkan banyak rasa sayang untuk kedua adiknya. Baik Sakura dan Sasori mulai berkaca-kaca, terharu dengan kasih sayang Gaara. Itachi pun menengahi sebelum terjadi pertumpahan air mata di meja makan. Kata ibunya, tidak baik ada yang menangis saat berada di meja makan.

"Sudah-sudah, sekarang habiskan makanan kalian lalu kita bicarakan masalah ini lebih lanjut"

"Baik Itachi-nii"

.

.

.

"Haruno Sasori, Akasuna Sakura, dan Sabaku Gaara."

"Ya. Terima kasih banyak." Gaara memutus sambungan telepon dan menyimpan ponselnya.

"Aku kembali" Itachi masuk ke ruang tengah membawa beberapa cangkir minuman untuk tamu yang telah dianggap adiknya sendiri sejak lama. Tiga manusia yang tengah berdiskusi di dalam ruangan tersebut menghentikan aktivitasnya dan mengambil minuman yang ditawarkan Itachi, tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih. Keempatnya duduk melingkari meja bundar kecil menikmati minuman beserta beberapa potongan buah-buahan segar.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Itachi melemparkan pertanyaan kepada ketiganya. Gaara sebagai tetua diantara tiga Haruno merasa bertanggung jawab untuk menjelaskan.

"Kami sudah mengubah marga dan identitas kami"

"Baguslah." Ujar Itachi singkat.

"Nii-san, kita belum punya seragam untuk besok" Sasori menyela mengingatkan Gaara.

"Sial, aku lupa menanyakannya"

"Tidak apa, cukup seragam lama kalian tanpa rompi maupun blazer, kurasa." Itachi menyeruput minumannya dengan santai.

"Ada masalah lainnya?" Gaara melayangkan pandangan pada kedua adiknya yang dibalas dengan gelengan serentak.

"Kalau begitu kalian sudah bisa membereskan barang bawaan kalian dan menyusunnya di kamar" kata Itachi dengan senyum penuh makna.

"Bukankah katamu kau akan segera mencarikan tempat tinggal untuk kami?" Gaara menatap Itachi dengan penuh selidik.

"Eh, um, tidak ada salahnya kan kalian menyusun barang kalian di sini? Mencari tempat tinggal tidak semudah itu, merah"

"Jangan panggil merah" ujar ketiganya dengan serentak. Baik Gaara, Sakura, dan Sasori menatap Itachi dengan kesal sementara yang ditatap hanya tertawa mengejek.

"Habiskan minuman kalian, setelah itu silahkan berbenah. Maaf aku tidak bisa menemani kalian lebih lama, kau tahu, kehidupan anak muda, malam hari diisi dengan berbagai kegiatan dewasa" Itachi menaikkan alisnya dengan menggoda sementara tiga kembar memutar bola matanya.

" _Bye-bye minna_ " Itachi pun melenggang pergi meninggalkan Gaara, Sakura, dan Sasori. Tak lama setelah itu, ketiganya pun meninggalkan ruangan menuju kamarnya masing-masing untuk membereskan barang-barang mereka.

Gaara memasuki kamarnya dengan santai. Dipandanginya koper-koper hitam yang terletak di lantai dengan malas tanpa niat untuk membenahinya. Dibaringkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur dengan pelan dan menghela nafasnya. Ia menatap langit-langit kamar dengan tatapan kosong. Pikirannya melayang jauh memutar berbagai memori masa lalu dengan cepat. Dihelanya nafasnya untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Dimana kau sekarang?".

.

.

.

Sementara itu Sakura tengah bersiul santai selagi membereskan isi kopernya. Berbagai macam pakaian, boneka, sepatu, dan lainnya disusun dan ditatanya di kamar dengan rapi. Menjadi perempuan satu-satunya membuat Sakura terlatih menjadi calon ibu rumah tangga yang cekatan dan handal. Tiba-tiba ponselnya yang berada diatas meja rias bergetar dan berdering menandakan sebuah panggilan yang masuk. Sakura pun menghentikan pekerjaannya dan bergegas meraih ponselnya.

" _Moshi moshi_ "

"Sakura, dimana kau sekarang?" Sakura memutar matanya dengan malas setelah mendengar suara penelepon.

"Sama sekali bukan urusanmu, dan berhentilah menggangguku"

"Aku akan sege-"

"Cukup, untuk kesekian kalinya, tinggalkan aku sendiri!"

Sakura menutup dan membanting ponselnya dengan penuh emosi, menciptakan suara yang lumayan keras. Tidak lama kemudian, kebisingan di kamarnya disusul dengan suara ketukan pintu membahana di kamar Sakura. Sakura bergegas membuka pintu, sebelum dua kembarannya, yang dirasanya sedang mengetuk pintu, menghancurkan pintu kamarnya.

"Sakura/Sakura-nee, kau kenapa?" Gaara dan Sasori langsung menghujani Sakura dengan pertanyaan.

"Tenang, aku sedikit khilaf dan tidak sengaja menghancurkan _handphone,_ hehe" Sakura hanya memberi cengiran sementara Gaara dan Sasori menatap Sakura dengan pandangan penuh selidik.

"Dia mengganggumu lagi?" Tanya Sasori yang dijawab dengan anggukan Sakura. Sementara itu Gaara langsung masuk dan membersihkan sisa-sisa kehancuran ponsel adiknya.

"Maafkan aku Gaara-nii"

"Tidak masalah, jangan ulangi, tidak baik kalau perempuan terlalu cepat emosi"

"Baik, Nii-san"

Ketiganya lalu duduk dan bercerita, tepatnya Sakura dan Sasori bercerita dengan semangat sementara Gaara hanya mendengar dan sesekali mengeluarkan isi kepalanya jika diperlukan. Tak lama kemudian, Sakura menguap dengan besar dan Gaara spontan menutup mulut Sakura.

"Tutup mulutmu saat menguap, Sakura. Tidurlah, besok kita sekolah. Sasori, kembali lah ke kamarmu" Gaara berdiri dan mengelus kepala kedua adiknya.

"Siap, Kapten"

Dan malam itu berakhir seiring dengan terlelapnya tiga kembar yang tak biasa.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tok…tok…tok…**

"Sakura-sama, bangun lah, anda akan terlambat nanti" Maid yang selalu dipanggil dengan nama Gi-tan itu mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Sakura. Tidak lama, Sakura membuka pintu dan mengucapkan selamat pagi. Maid tersebut sedikit terkejut mendapati Sakura telah rapi dengan rambut dikucir tinggi, kaos merah dilengkapi dengan sepasang jaket dan celana _tracksuit_. Tidak disangkanya Sakura telah bangun, mengingat jam masih menunjukkan pukul setengah lima dan matahari pun belum terbit.

" _Ohayou_ Gi-tan."

" _Ohayou_ Sakura-sama."

"Hush, panggil saja aku Sakura, Oke?"

"Baiklah S-Sakura."

"Nah, kita sekarang sudah jadi teman. Karena kau temanku, sekarang temani aku jalan-jalan pagi."

"Tapi saya harus bekerja."

"Duh, masih ada maid lainnya, Itachi-nii pasti mengizinkan kok."

"Um, saya tidak punya pakaian yang cocok." Sakura langsung menarik gadis di depannya ke dalam kamar. Dibukanya lemari yang telah dipenuhi pakaiannya. Setelah itu dia membawa sebuah setelan olahraga dan menyerahkannya pada Gi-tan.

"Ganti lah di kamar mandi, jangan terlalu lama ya."

"Ta-tapi"

"Sudah, pergi sana" Sakura mendorong tubuh maid tersebut ke dalam kamar mandi, sementara yang didorong hanya pasrah dan mengikuti perintah Sakura. Tak butuh waktu lama, ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan pakaian yang diberikan Sakura.

"Ayo kita pergi." Sakura menyempatkan diri singgah di depan pintu kamar Gaara, mengetuk, dan pamit pada kakaknya yang dibalas dengan gumaman tak jelas.

Kedua gadis remaja itu keluar dari area mansion Uchiha. Posisi mansion yang berada di perbukitan pribadi Uchiha sehingga tidak ada bangunan dan perumahan selain mansion. Oleh sebab itu, mereka dapat menikmati pemandangan hijau di kiri dan kanan. Udara yang segar mengelilingi dua gadis itu ditemani sinar hangat matahari yang mulai terbit. Sesekali beberapa tupai melintas dengan cepat dan melompat-lompat dari pohon ke pohon yang menciptakan suara tersendiri. Pagi memang memiliki daya tarik sendiri.

"Jadi, sudah berapa lama kau bekerja di sini?" Sakura bertanya di tengah-tengah perjalanan mereka.

"Sekitar 10 tahun kurasa"

"Wah, lama sekali. Tunggu, berapa usiamu sekarang?"

"16 tahun, sebentar lagi akan menjadi 17 tahun"

"Benarkah? Kita akan mengadakan pesta yang meriah"

"Er, kurasa tidak perlu, Sakura." Maid itu menatap Sakura dengan bingung dan ragu. Tidak disangkanya seorang gadis dari keluarga konglomerat seperti Sakura bersedia untuk repot-repot memikirkan untuk mengadakan pesta uang tahun seorang pembantu sepertinya.

"Tidak, aku tidak menerima penolakan. Tidak setiap hari kau ulang tahun yang ke-17"

"Um, baiklah Sakura" Sakura secara spontan menggenggam tangan gadis di sebelahnya dengan antusias setelah mendengar persetujuan darinya. Mereka berdua berjalan kembali ke rumah mengingat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah enam dan mereka harus bersiap-siap untuk sekolah.

Setibanya di rumah, Sakura naik ke atas dan membangunkan kembali kedua saudara kembarnya, jaga-jaga jika mereka kembali tertidur. Setelah memastikan keduanya terjaga, Sakura kembali menuju ke kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri dan bersiap-siap menuju sekolah. Setelah itu ia memakai seragam lamanya, sebuah kemeja putih polos dengan rok sedikit diatas lutut. Dikucirnya rambut merah mudanya dengan tinggi lalu memakai kaos kaki putih setinggi betisnya.

"Sakura-nee, kau sudah siap? Yang lain sudah menunggu di bawah" Sasori mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Sakura. Sakura langsung bergegas membuka pintu dan turun bersama Sasori menuju teras di halaman belakang. Sesampainya di sana, sudah terdapat Gaara dan Itachi yang sudah duduk mengelilingi sebuah meja bundar yang di atasnya terdapat berbagai makanan untuk sarapan mereka.

" _Ohayou minna_ " Sakura menyapa keduanya dengan ceria sepertia biasa yang dibalas dengan singkat oleh Gaara dan Itachi. Sakura memalingkan pandangannya memperhatikan keadaan di sekitar. Rerumputan yang hijau, sebuah kolam ikan kecil dengan air mancur berbentuk peri kecil yang menuangkan air dari guci di tangannya. Ditambah dengan pepohonan yang mengelilingi kediaman Uchiha ditemani burung-burung yang berterbangan. Ah, pagi yang indah.

Sakura dan Sasori pun duduk mengisi kursi yang masih kosong. Setelah Gaara memimpin doa, keempatnya makan diiringi kicauan burung yang bersahut-sahutan sedari tadi. Kegiatan sarapan mereka sesekali diselingi dengan obrolan singkat dan lelucon Itachi yang membuat Gaara mempertanyakan kewarasan pria tertua di situ.

"Cepat habiskan makanan, kereta berangkat setengah jam lagi. Kali ini, sebagai kakak yang baik dan bertanggung jawab, aku akan mengantarkan kalian ke stasiun, tapi lain kali kalian harus mandiri dan pergi sendiri" Ujar Itachi menyapu sisa makanan di sekitar mulutnya.

"Bilang saja kalau malas" Gaara memutar bola matanya sementara Itachi hanya terkekeh.

Mereka pun cepat-cepat menyelesaikan makanan di piringnya masing-masing. Tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih untuk makanan pagi itu, ketiganya lalu mengekori Itachi menuju mobil untuk menumpang menuju stasiun kereta bawah tanah.

"Sasori-kun, perhatikan dengan baik jalannya nanti" ujar Sakura di dalam mobil.

"Hm? Kenapa aku?"

"Aku dan Sakura buruk dalam mengingat jalan" Celetuk Gaara membuat Sasori tertawa.

"Ah iya, aku ingat kalian berdua pernah tersesat mencari kelasku di sekolah lama kita" Itachi menaikkan alisnya tertarik mendengar detail cerita yang dikatakan Sasori.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Itachi penasaran.

"Dulu awal kami sekolah, entah bagaimana kelas Sasori berbeda dengan kelasku dan Gaara-nii. Jadi saat istirahat kami berencana mengajak Sasori untuk makan. Tapi aku dan Gaara-nii malah tersesat dan berputar-putar tidak menentu." Jelas Sakura dengan nada lucu.

"Dasar kalian kebar tiga lucu" kata Itachi menghindari kata 'aneh' yang dapat menyulut emosi ketiganya.

Mereka tiba di stasiun dan turun dari mobil Itachi. Jika diperhatikan seksama, hampir tidak ada yang berubah dari mereka, hanya Gaara yang mengganti soft lense nya menjadi sebuah kacamata besar sementara kedua adiknya tidak mengubah penampilannya. Sebenarnya pada dasarnya hanya Sasori yang peduli dengan penampilan, sementara Sakura dan Gaara tidak. Sementara Sakura memakai seragam seperti biasa dan membuat dua kepangan dari rambutnya. Style favoritnya untuk mengatasi rambutnya yang sangat panjang.

Mereka bertiga berjalan memasuki stasiun kereta, membeli karcis, dan masuk ke dalam kereta. Kondisi yang sepi menyebabkan mereka mendapat tempat duduk dan dapat mengobrol seputaran kisah sekolah mereka nanti. Yah, walaupun hanya Sakura yang terlihat antusias berbicara sementara Gaara tetap irit bicara dan Sasori kembali memasang topeng _cool_ dan tenangnya menunggu kereta tiba di stasiun terdekat dengan sekolah.

.

.

.

Sementara di tempat lain

" _Teme_ , tidakkah kau penasaran dengan tiga siswa baru tersebut?".

"Bukan urusanku," ujar pria bersurai biru dongker.

"Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa diterima di sekitaran akhir tahun ajaran," ujar pria bersurai kuning.

"Bukan urusanku, _dobe_ ," ujar pria bersurai gelap itu lagi. Tidak lama kemudian bel pun berbunyi.

"Hei, mereka tiba!" ujar pria yang dipanggil _Dobe_ tadi.

Pria bersurai biru yang bernama Sasuke tersebut memalingkan sedikit pandangannya ke arah pintu dan menyaksikan dua siswa dan satu siswi memasuki ruangan tersebut bersama wali kelas mereka. Diperhatikannya dengan seksama siswi tersebut, ada perasaan kuat yang mengatakan bahwa ini bukan pertemuan pertama mereka, namun diabaikan oleh Sasuke. Mereka bertiga pun berdiri di depan untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Ya, hari ini kita memiliki 3 siswa baru, silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian" Ujar guru bermasker itu dengan malas.

"Perkenalkan-" ujar ketiganya bersamaan. Namun karena saling mengerti akhirnya Gaara pun yang berbicara dahulu.

"Perkenalkan, Sabaku Gaara."

"Halo, Aku Akasuna Sakura."

"Haruno Sasori, Salam kenal"

Ketiganya membungkukkan badan 15 derajat bersamaan. Namun sepertinya Sasori berhasil mengundang perhatian. Terdengar berbagai bisik-bisik soal kehadiran seorang anak konglomerat ternama yang selama ini tak pernah terekspose. Bisik-bisik pun berhenti setelah guru bernama Kakashi itu mengetukkan meja.

"Baiklah, Hm, kelas ini memiliki kesepakatan bangku duduk harus berlawanan jenis kelamin. Sabaku duduklah di sebelah Temari. Akasuna, duduklah di Sebelah Sasuke. Dan Haruno, duduklah di sebelah Shion." Ujar Kakashi sembari menunjuk tempat yang dimaksud. Kelas pun berjalan seperti biasa. Oh kecuali ada satu siswi yang menatap jahat.

'Akhirnya kau kutemukan'

.

.

.

.

.

Whaaa, gimana chapter barunya? Maaf update nya terlalu telat. Urusan kuliah yang banyak jadinya ga sempat nulis. Dan maaf chapter ini kurang seru. Doakan saya semangat nulis lagi. Makasih yang review, review kalian lah yang mendorong saya untuk update cerita ini, kalau ngga, ya terbengkalai. Terima Kasih banyak!

Review lagi ya, jangan sungkan memberi saran untuk jadi media perbaikan saya, hehe.

Daahhh, sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya!

Sorachi Na-Chan


End file.
